


Tony Wyzek: Teenage Jedi

by reader1718



Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Wyzek was just an ordinary teenager until a chance encounter with a real-life Jedi Knight turned his life upside down. Now he’s off gallivanting around the galaxy learning how to use the power of the Force that’s within him to save the galaxy. This story tells of how he went from ordinary Earth kid to Jedi Knight in-training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Wyzek: Teenage Jedi

# Tony Wyzek: Teenage Jedi

##  One day, Tony Wyzek was in the midst of a fight between his gang, the Jets, and their rivals the Sharks, when he noticed he seemed to be able to sense which way any of the Sharks that attacked him were going to move before they actually moved. Tony thought it was nice to have a little warning so he could duck out of the way, but thought nothing more of it because he didn’t realize exactly what was inside him. He also proved to have the ability to jump higher than most normal kids and the ability to move things without even touching them. Of course, Tony didn’t have a clue what he was really doing or he would have wondered more about it. But he little suspected that a person was even now headed for Earth that would change the course of his destiny forever.

 

In the meantime, Kyle Katarn, a Jedi Master and teacher at Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Academy on Yavin 4, had been chased by the new Empire’s troops into our galaxy and they had damaged his ship’s engine to the point where he was forced to crash land on Earth. He landed in an abandoned junk yard outside of a city that he learned from signs in souvenir stands was called New York City and, once there, suddenly sensed a very strong presence in the Force nearby. It seemed to be coming from the Western side of the city and Kyle knew he needed to investigate this presence and report it to Luke because he would be interested to know that Kyle had found another potential Jedi on this unknown planet. So Kyle followed his feelings to an alley near the Bronx and found a group of boys fighting in some kind of street war, but the boys weren’t as much interesting to him as the strong feelings he was getting from the dark haired boy who seemed to be moving as if he knew what blows were coming and when. The boy was strong with the Force—that much was absolutely certain to Kyle as the boy moved with assurance and certainty that could only come from a potential Jedi. Kyle knew he needed to speak to the boy as soon as possible. Finally the fight ended with the darker skinned boys moving off toward their homes. The lighter skinned boys, obviously friends of the Force sensitive one, went off in another direction calling out, “Hey Tony, why don’t you come join us at Doc’s for a cup of coffee or something?” “I might take a rain check on that, guys. I have to do something I need to do. I’ll catch up with you later,” Tony told them. “Okay, suit yourself,” one of the boys replied and they finally left—giving Kyle a chance to talk to the boy, Tony, alone.

 

Sensing a presence behind him, Tony turned around to find a young man in his early twenties with brown hair, brown eyes, and a beard standing a foot away from him. “Who are you? I can tell you’re not some average everyday guy, but I don’t know much else. What are you doing here?” Tony asked him. “I’m sorry for surprising you like this. I know this must seem very strange, but I crash-landed here after being chased through space by some guys you should pray you don’t run into very often. My name is Kyle Katarn and I’m a Jedi Master and teacher at Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Academy. When my ship crashed here, I immediately sensed a strong presence in the Force and it led me here to you. You’re strong in the Force, Tony. I haven’t seen anyone as strong in the Force since Anakin Skywalker, Luke’s father, the guy who became Darth Vader. I’m offering you the chance to come to the Jedi Academy and learn to use the connection to the Force you were born with to do some incredible things, to fight for justice in this galaxy and others. How would you like to learn and train alongside others who are just like you?” Kyle asked him.

 

Tony didn’t know what to say. In his wildest dreams he’d never imagined something like this could happen. After all, it wasn’t every day a seemingly normal kid from Earth was told he had the potential to become a Jedi Knight. “I’ll need to talk to my parents first, but if they say yes, then okay,” Tony said. He knew his parents and friends both wouldn’t believe him without proof, but what kind of proof was some guy who claimed he was a Jedi Master from another galaxy with strange powers? It would take some big piece of proof to convince his friends and his family that he wasn’t nuts. So he and Kyle went to the coffee shop where Tony’s friends were and told them everything. Naturally they didn’t believe him or Kyle until Kyle levitated a coffee cup right in front of them, then taught Tony how to do the same thing. That convinced Tony’s friends, but they still had to convince his parents, which proved much harder. Tony’s parents, Jack and Linda, were definitely not thrilled that their son might be taking off to another galaxy or that they might not see him again or at least not for a very long time, if at all. When they finally saw the potential their son had, however, they finally said yes and Tony went to his room to begin packing his things. He knew he had to say his goodbyes to his friends on Earth before he left because it would be a very long time before he saw any of them again, so after he finished packing he went to tell his friends he was leaving. They were surprisingly okay with it and told Tony to come see them when he was able. Tony also left his position as leader of the Jets to his friend Riff because he knew a leader had to be available to lead and he wouldn’t be soon. And so Tony headed home to spend his last night at there for a long time.

 

In the meantime, Kyle had sent a message to Luke through the Force, telling him of Tony and of the boy’s enormous potential. The Jedi had also recently suspended the rule about how old someone could be before starting Jedi training, which meant Tony could train even though he was a teenager. Kyle would be training Tony along with two other students at the Academy—Jaden Korr and Rosh Penin. Tony would have to be supplied with a jumpsuit and robes as befit a Jedi trainee, but he would fit in just fine, they hoped, and maybe he could help keep Rosh in line. He and Rosh seemed like they’d be more than a match for each other. The next day, Kyle went to get Tony and took him back to his now repaired ship, the Raven’s Claw. Tony’s friends and family were there to see them off and he hugged them all because he knew that it would probably be years before they met again if that. Then Tony and Kyle climbed into the Raven’s Claw and strapped themselves in for the long trip to Yavin 4. Kyle had told Tony to pack for somewhere very hot because the jungle moon of Yavin was a very hot one. They took off and as they flew, Tony asked Kyle a million questions because he’d never been to half of the places on his own planet and now he was going to the moon of another planet. Kyle tried to answer every question he could, including explaining to Tony that he would be living with other students just down the hall and warning him about Rosh’s rather competitive side.

 

Once they arrived, Tony followed Kyle to an old stone temple and they entered through automatic doors that were huge to Tony. They went to Luke’s office right away and found out that Kyle’s other students—Jaden and Rosh—were both waiting to greet them as well. Rosh was a young man who looked to be a little older than Tony with short hair and eyes sparkling with excitement, while Jaden was a tall, pretty girl with long sun streaked dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. Rosh was extremely excited to meet Tony and seemed very enthusiastic about training with him. Jaden on the other hand seemed a little bit more quiet and reserved when compared to the jubilant Rosh. She seemed happy to see him but she was very soft spoken. [ii][ii] Soon, though, they had to get Tony fitted for an orange jumpsuit, which was standard student wear at the Academy, as well as some somewhat different clothes so he could fight better when he actually did get to use a lightsaber. Tony saw some of the other students practicing with the sabers and couldn’t wait to get one, but Kyle told him he would make his own when he was ready. Rosh had been told that and grown impatient, but Tony accepted what Kyle said in spite of himself, knowing he was right—he wasn't a real lightsaber yet. He looked forward to lessons the next day because he couldn’t wait to learn what Kyle had to teach him, and he was excited because he would be learning skills his friends didn’t have. He went to sleep that night dreaming of glorious lightsaber battles and standing up for what was right in a brown Jedi robe.

 

The next day, Kyle took them to a training course that had been set up on the academy grounds to test their core Force abilities. All of them were given training sabers before entering in case they encountered any threats they could not take down with the Force. Tony started out in a room with five training remotes designed to test his skill with a lightsaber. He managed to take them all down with surprising ease for a beginner, then headed through a door into a grassy area with a bridge off to his right, where Kyle explained that he needed to use the Force to jump across the ravine, but before he could jump across Tony was attacked by two howlers, creatures that emitted ear piercing screams that could disable any opponent by making them clutch their ears in pain. He managed to slay the howlers by throwing his lightsaber and was surprised when he felt a connection to the weapon that allowed him to control its movement. He then had to push a hole in the wall with the Force to make an opening big enough for him to pass through into the next area. Once he got there he found out that everything Kyle had told him about Rosh was true as Rosh unleashed a training droid on Tony that he barely managed to take down. He then entered a room where he had to pull a lever without using his hands using only the Force. Once he managed that, he had to use the Force to pull blocks from the walls to leap up onto a bridge that would take him into the next area. In that area he had to use the Force to speed up so that he could get through a door that would fall closed before he got there if he went at normal speed. Tony succeeded at this last challenge and passed the course with flying colors.

 

He exited the course and joined Kyle, Jaden, and Rosh outside. “So, did I win?” Rosh asked. “It wasn’t a competition,” Kyle replied. “I’m sorry. I…” Rosh started to say. “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. Jaden and Tony are,” Kyle told him somewhat sternly. So Jaden had had trouble with Rosh setting a droid on her too, Tony thought. Interesting. It truly seemed as if Rosh was as competitive as Kyle had said. “It’s no big deal. You said yourself this wasn’t a competition,” Jaden said quietly to Rosh. “Hey, it was just a joke. I didn’t think it would...” Rosh stammered. “If those droids were set to Luke’s training regimen, they would have killed Tony and Jaden. What were you thinking?” Kyle chastised Rosh. “Jaden, Tony, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe that I... I mean I never thought that I...” Rosh stuttered. “Save it Rosh,” Jaden said, showing the first forceful emotion he’d seen her display since they’d met, her brown eyes shining with anger. “Jaden, you have a right to be angry, but trust me when I say you don’t want to feed that emotion,” Kyle told her. “I understand Master Katarn,” Jaden said respectfully to Kyle, then turned to Rosh. “Apology accepted, Rosh,” she said sincerely. “Good, that’s settled, and remember it’s ‘Kyle’,” Kyle reminded her patiently. “Yes Maste...I mean...” Jaden started. “Sure thing, Kyle,” Rosh answered immediately. “All right, now you’re ready to put what you’ve learned to use. I’ll see if Luke has any missions for you to undertake. Tony, you’ll go on missions with me for the time being since you’re not used to this galaxy yet, okay?” Kyle told him. “Thanks Kyle. I was worried about not knowing any of the customs on any of the planets around here or knowing where anything was here,” Tony replied.

 

MISSION 1: INFORMATION RETRIEVAL. LOCATION: TATOOINE

 

They went to see Luke and their first mission turned out to be roaming around Tatooine’s city of Mos Eisley trying to find out if the Disciples of Ragnos had made any suspicious shipments in or out of there, while Jaden was rescuing merchants on Blenjeel. So Kyle briefed Tony on what to expect on Tatooine, including weather, climate, people, etc. when they got there, Kyle headed for one of the local warehouses with Tony there to keep watch while he went inside to check on the cultists’ shipments. Tony had a lightsaber he’d been given for that mission in his belt and since he’d displayed such skill in saber training, Luke had promised him he’d soon be allowed to make his own. Tony was jealous of Jaden who already had a lightsaber of her own that she’d built. However he knew he’d have his own eventually and would have something to show his friends back on Earth. Soon enough, Kyle came back out and informed him of what he’d learned.

 

It turned out the Disciples of Ragnos had purchased a large shipment of Corsuca gems, which could cut through most of the strongest substances known in the galaxy, and shipped them off to someone on Coruscant. If they got hold of those, who knew what damage they could cause. It wouldn’t have gotten Kyle’s attention except for the fact that their the buyer and seller’s names were encrypted. This was bad news because who knew what the cultists were up to with the gems. They didn’t find any other shipments listed, which meant they couldn’t get an idea of what the cultists were up to, so they called Luke to report what they’d found. Luke determined there was nothing more they could learn that way and they headed back to the academy. Luke then sent Kyle, Jaden to Corellia to find out if some of the rumors of cult activity in it’s capital city of Coronet were true or if the locals had heard reports on the Holonet and gotten paranoid. Tony had gone along with them because he had a mission of his own on Corellia that Luke had thought Tony could handle by himself. While Kyle and Jaden were investigating the reports of cult activity, Tony would be trying to find an assassin who’d been sent to kill one of the local senators and take him out before he could take out the senator.

 

MISSION 2: CAPTURE ASSASSIN. LOCATION: CORELLIA

 

Soon they were almost at Corellia and Kyle was telling them a funny story about something that had happened to him and his friend Jan Ors one time. “…then Jan punches the Weequay right in the…” Kyle started to say, when a cry for help came over their ship’s radio. “Can anyone hear me? We’re under attack, someone’s trying to blow up the tram,” said a desperate voice. “The message is coming from that cargo tram down below,” Kyle observed. They observed many enemies on the tram below. “Listen closely. I’ll drop Tony off on the surface so he can start his mission, then I’ll try to take out the enemies on the roof of the tram. Jaden, you get inside and stop the train. You ready?” Kyle asked. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” Jaden replied. “I guess I am too. I just hope I don’t disappoint Master Skywalker since this is my first solo mission,” Tony said, sounding a bit uncertain. “Don’t worry kid. You’ll do just fine,” Kyle reassured him as Tony climbed out of the Raven’s Claw onto the surface of Corellia.

 

So while Kyle and Jaden took care of things in the air, Tony took care of the assassin. He was actually able to track the guy down quite easily and found him in a local cantina, where Tony also managed to gather some information about their original objective, overhearing several conversations about the cultists that sounded like they were fact not fiction. When the assassin spotted him, though, he ran for it through the cantina, so Tony had to quit listening and give chase. He chased him out to the edge of the city and engaged him in battle. During the battle, the assassin’s hood fell off and Tony gasped—he was a she! The assassin was a girl! She was a tough one too, but finally he managed to overpower her and get the cuffs on her. When Kyle and Jaden finally came back to get him, Kyle seemed slightly surprised to see that she was a girl, but was more surprised when they questioned her and it was revealed that she was working for the same cult they’d been chasing. It was all very strange and Kyle knew Luke would want to know that information, so they headed back to the Academy after dropping the assassin off at the local prison.

 

When they got back to the Academy and told Luke what they’d found out, he looked troubled. After all, this wasn’t what they expected to hear. No one had ever thought their missions would be interconnected. Tony knew they would need to be ready the next time the cult struck so Luke told him that after his next mission was over he would need to build his own lightsaber. So Tony thought about what he wanted to use for his lightsaber components while he and Kyle headed for Nar Shaddaa to break up a crime syndicate that had been causing problems there.

 

MISSION 3: BREAK UP CRIME SYNDICATE. LOCATION: NAR SHADDAA (TAKES PLACE WHILE JADEN IS ON BAKURA)

 

While Jaden was on Bakura, Tony and Kyle tackled the problem of breaking up the crime syndicate that had been controlling commerce there. They had been bullying local merchants and forcing them out of business so that the townspeople could only get goods from them, forcing them to pay their prices or do without. Tony and Kyle both knew they needed to try to break it up without fighting if possible since Jedi Knights are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. So they made a plan to break the syndicate up, but unfortunately it didn’t go so well and they were caught. Fortunately, Tony thought up another plan and started making up stuff he’d supposedly heard the other guys say about each other in hopes of making the syndicate members mad at each other. Who would’ve thought it would actually work? The criminals actually started fighting with each other and separated, accomplishing their mission and also giving themselves a way to get out unharmed. “How did you do that? I thought we were dead for sure,” Kyle said. “What? My friends and I use that against our rival gang, the Sharks, all the time. It usually works on them, so I thought it would work on these guys,” Tony said. “Genius, but don’t EVER do something like that again without running it by me if we’re on a mission together. We’re supposed to be a team, Tony. Clue me in the next time you decide to do something like that,” Kyle said sternly. “Sorry, but I couldn’t come up with anything better at the time and I couldn’t exactly clue you in with them right there,” Tony explained.

 

*MISSION 4 JUST MENTIONED AS A MISSION TONY GOES ON. NOT MANY DETAILS

 

Tony and Kyle got back to the Academy and found out Jaden was back from her mission to Bakura. Kyle apologized for not making it to Bakura in time to help her and Jaden reported what she’d found out about the cultists. Then Luke told Tony he would need to make his own lightsaber before his next mission because it would things were becoming more dangerous and no one knew what trouble he might encounter. Tony knew his lightsaber was a symbol of who he was so he wanted to combine things that were a symbol of both his life on Earth and his life as a Jedi knight. So he got a jeweled handle that had broken off one of the knives the criminals on Nar Shadaa had left behind and asked Kyle for permission to visit Earth to find the crystals he would need for the blade part of it. He also had parts to make the casing and a power switch. Tony went to earth in the Raven’s Claw with Kyle and the two of them searched for crystals that would symbolize his New York gang leader heritage. Eventually they ran into Tony’s old friend, Riff, who didn’t completely understand what they were doing and thought Tony was a dork. Finally, though, he agreed to help them find the crystals Tony needed and they set out to find something suitable.

 

They eventually met up with Bernardo and the rest of the Sharks. Riff immediately stepped forward to help his friend, but Tony had a feeling this was something he had to do alone. So he stepped forward and defeated Bernardo and all the Sharks with amazing speed and strength. His training really paid off. Tony didn’t see how this battle would help him in his quest for parts for his lightsaber, but then he noticed something in the rubble Bernardo had knocked loose when he fell. It was a geode and it had broken open, revealing crystals of a deep dark blue that were the perfect size to use in his lightsaber. Tony realized immediately that these were what he was supposed to find. Now his lightsaber would truly be a symbol of both halves of his life—Jedi Knight in training and former gang member from Earth. Now that he had what he needed, Tony knew he needed to leave, so he said a tearful goodbye to Riff and departed with Kyle.

 

When he got back to Yavin 4, Tony went to his student quarters and assembled the parts he’d gathered, the blue crystals, the knife handle from Nar Shaddaa, the power source (the same size used in a standard blaster), the power switch, and the focusing lens. With these tools in hand, he began to build his first lightsaber, a symbol of both his worlds—a knife handle from some criminals he’d taken on as a Jedi and one of the beautiful crystals from the geode. It took him a few weeks, but he wanted to do it right. After all, this was a very special weapon—one he would keep with him the rest of his life. After he had put all the parts together, he finally turned it on and the blade glowed a brilliant dark sapphire blue color. Tony knew he would keep this weapon for the rest of his life because he finally had something that was a symbol of both parts of his nature—street kid from Earth and future Jedi Knight. Now he was ready for whatever assignment Kyle and Luke had for him. He would find out sooner than he thought as Luke summoned all available Jedi back to the Academy.

 

TONY GOES WITH KYLE TO CHECK OUT THE VALLEY OF THE JEDI ON RUUSAN

 

“I’ve called you all together to relay some disturbing news. Someone sliced into my personal records and accessed some highly sensitive data about places where I felt a strong connection to the Force: places like Cloud City, Hoth, And Byss,” Luke said, sounding worried. “What could they get from that besides a tour?” Rosh asked sarcastically. “Something nasty,” Kyle said sharply to Rosh in a tone that plainly indicated Rosh should be quiet. “We need to split up and investigate any locations from my records. That includes all of you students. Coran, you’re going to Wayland. Kyle, I want you and Tony to look at the Valley of the Jedi. Rosh, I’m sending you to the remains of the planet Byss. Don’t stay too long. The Imperial Remnant may still be operating in the area,” Luke said. “No problem,” Rosh said, sounding a bit too cocky for Tony’s comfort. “Jaden, I’m sending you to Hoth where I had a vision of Obi-Wan Kenobi. You’ll need to investigate the site and determine if they’ve already taken the Force energy from there,” Luke told Jaden. The Jedi then left on their separate missions, Tony headed with Kyle to the Valley of the Jedi on Ruusan, Rosh to Byss,  and Jaden to Hoth.

 

 

 

On the way, Kyle filled Tony in about the Valley of the Jedi. It could boost any Jedi’s power to unheard of levels, but tapping into the Valley’s power wasn’t always wise. So Kyle warned him not to tap its power except as a VERY last resort. Both of them opened their minds to the Force and got a very strong reading almost immediately. This was a good sign. That meant the cultists hadn’t taken the Force energy from there yet. All too soon, though, Tony sensed something. “Kyle, incoming,” Tony called out just as a mysterious figure clutching a scepter of some kind came out of nowhere and kicked Kyle in the chest. Tony immediately sprang to his master’s aid, punching the figure in the face. “Leave him alone!” Tony shouted and attacked the mysterious figure, who gave him quite a tussle. Just then he saw Kyle was outnumbered over there behind him, so Tony rushed off to help his master. While both of them were distracted, the mysterious masked figure managed to use the scepter to steal the force energy from the Valley. Then the figure turned to the dark Jedi and cultists that Tony and Kyle were fighting and said, “We have what we came for. Leave the Jedi!” at that command, the cultists and all the dark Jedi fled the Valley, leaving Kyle and Tony to go back to Luke at the Academy.

 

When they got back, they found Jaden reporting some bad news to Luke—the Disciples of Ragnos had found out about his visit to Dagobah to train with Master Yoda even though it hadn’t been mentioned by name in the journal. There was also the news that the person who’d sliced into Luke’s records was a Twi-lek dark Jedi named Alora whom Jaden had met on Hoth and fought to a stalemate. “So they know about Dagobah. Master Yoda hid there, knowing that his presence would be masked by the planet’s strong dark side aura. If they find it…” Luke trailed off, sounding really worried now. “Did you find anything on Hoth?” ”Nothing. They must have already taken the Force energy from there,” Jaden said. “What about the Valley of the Jedi?” Luke asked Tony. “We ran into a mysterious person with a scepter that sounds like the one Jaden saw and they put up quite a fight. The person distracted us with some cultists and dark Jedi so they could steal the Force energy from the Valley. by the time we were able to do anything, it was too late,” Tony reported. “Kyle, what about Byss?” Luke asked. “Rosh hasn’t returned. He’s long overdue and we haven’t heard from him,” Kyle reported. Luke closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating, then said, “I sense he’s still alive.” That made Tony feel somewhat better, but the fact that Rosh was missing at all made him uneasy. They decided to give Rosh a little more time while Tony and Jaden went to Nar Kreeta with Kyle to rescue a town’s elders who’d been captured by Jabba the Hutt.

 

MISSION 1: TONY GOES WITH KYLE AND JADEN TO RESCUE THE TOWN ELDERS FROM JABBA THE HUTT. LOCATION: NAR KREETA

 

Tony and Jaden were dropped off in a small tunnel at Jabba’s prison on Nar Kreeta. Then they heard Kyle’s voice over the ship’s radio. “You know, normally I’m the one going on the missions while Jan flies the ship, but this’ll work too. Get the elders out of the prison safely, then bring them back here for pickup,” Kyle instructed them. “Roger that, Kyle,” Jaden replied and she and Tony headed out through a vent off to their left. They crashed down onto a group of unsuspecting guards, lightsabers brandished, and soon dispatched them. Then they headed on down the corridor and found an elevator up to a guard platform. The two of them took out the guards in the station and Jaden found the controls to open the window in the cell, which also opened the cell door to a prison block across the way. The prisoners ran out of the cell eagerly. Tony and Jaden ran down to the cell block where one of the prisoners pleaded with them, “Hurry! Get us out of here before the rancor comes!” “Rancor?” Jaden questioned. Just then they heard a VERY loud thumping noise from behind them. “What is that, an earthquake?” Tony asked. “The rancor!” shouted one of the elders.

 

Tony turned around and beheld one of the biggest, ugliest, and most ferocious looking creatures he’d ever seen. Obviously this was a rancor, Tony guessed. The elders fled into the tunnel while Tony and Jaden held off the rancor and kept it from getting the elders. Finally it was dead and Tony and Jaden turned back to the elders. “Thanks. That was close. Listen, there are three other cell blocks full of prisoners. We have to free them,” one of the elders said. “Okay. We’ll do what I can. Take the access tunnel and follow it up to the surface. A ship will be there to pick you up,” Jaden said. “Is the way clear?” the elder who had just spoken asked. “I’m not sure. Stay here, We’ll check it out,” Jaden said. She and Tony headed up the access tunnel and found a bunch of Grans with blasters and thermal detonators waiting for them. A few moments later, all the Grans were dead and they went back to tell the elders. In exchange, they got a key card that one of the elders got from a guard. The elders ran off up the access tunnel where Kyle picked them up, but Tony and Jaden’s job wasn’t done. They still had twelve more prisoners to rescue.

 

 

 

Tony and Jaden raced around the prison wiping out enemies, freeing prisoners, and trying to keep the rancor from eating them while they escaped. It wasn’t easy. The last rancor they’d slaughtered had been a piece of cake compared to the one they were having to outwit now. Finally Tony used his mind trick power to take control of the rancor’s fairly simple mind and made it walk all the way to the other side of the compound away from where the prisoners had to run to escape. They managed to get all of the prisoners out of there and now it was time to rendezvous with Kyle in the main tunnel. “Kyle, this is Jaden. That’s all of them,” Jaden said. “Okay. I’ll meet you back at the main tunnel. Get out of there now before reinforcements arrive,” Kyle told them. Tony and Jaden raced through the tunnels to the main one and Kyle picked them all up. The elders were returned to the town and the other prisoners were sent where they could be protected. Then Tony, Kyle, and Jaden headed back to the Academy. After that, Jaden went on a few more solo missions while Tony went on a few with Kyle. They had to report back to the Academy after that as Luke had told them he had a very important announcement to make that all the Jedi needed to hear

 

It turned out that the Disciples of Ragnos had managed to siphon Force energy from every site mentioned in his journal. This meant they had to be more careful now than ever. Luke decided to send everyone to the sites the cultists hadn’t found yet so they couldn’t steal their Force energy. Coran was going to Wayland. Luke decided to send Kyle, Jaden, and Tony to Vjun. Tony was worried about Rosh, but when Luke mentioned it was the site of one of his father’s strongholds, he figured they had better go check it out as it was likely to be a huge source of Force energy. So he, Kyle, and Jaden went out to where the Raven’s Claw was docked and headed for Vjun.

 

GO WITH KYLE AND JADEN TO VJUN TO INVESTIGATE DARTH VADER’S OLD FORTRESS

 

Vjun certainly wasn’t much to look at. Tony had to admit that as they got out and were immediately pelted with acid rain. They all started using the Force to protect themselves from it as they ran for cover. They had a lot of battles with Stormtroopers and other enemies along the way, but eventually they made it into a building. It felt totally great to be out of the acid rain, but then Kyle told them that they had to get to the next building, which would allow them to get upstairs into the fortress. Unfortunately that meant going back out into the acid rain and running for it. Before they could do that, though, they had to take out incoming TIE Fighters. So Jaden got on some swivel mounted guns and took out both fighters with some first rate shooting. Then they headed for the lower part of the castle. They finally made it in there, but found out that the turbolifts had been shut down. That meant they had to find another way into the castle’s upper levels, and by another way they meant a very stinky way—a garbage chute. Unfortunately, it was also a garbage compactor, so all three of them had to use the Force to jump out before they were crushed. Then they split up, with Tony and Jaden going down one chute and Kyle taking the other. So Tony and Jaden fought their way through all the levels where they eventually met back up with Kyle. They then pushed the mirrors around the big machine in the middle of the room so that they reflected the lasers back into the machine and made it explode. But then their luck went bad as one of the lasers sliced the floor in half, making Kyle fall down into a deep chasm. “Kyle, are you okay!?” Jaden called down to him. “I think so. You two go on without me. I’ll meet you inside the castle,” Kyle called up to them faintly.

 

 

 

Jaden and Tony reluctantly proceeded through the rest of the castle, taking out any enemies in their path. They would finally meet up with Kyle again, but first they would run into an old friend. They came into a room with some kind of big black thing in the center of it. There were three people in the room. Two of them were facing them, so Tony and Jaden could see they were twins, but the third person was facing away from them. Who was he? Tony wondered. He soon found out when the person turned around and he saw it was none other than Rosh Penin! “I sensed your presence Jaden and yours too, Tony,” Rosh said. “Rosh? What are you doing here?” Jaden asked. “The Disciples of Ragnos brought me. At first I thought they wanted to kill me, but I was wrong about them. Kyle was holding us back, Jaden. You should feel the power of the dark side. It’s like nothing you’ve ever dreamed of,” Rosh said. “Rosh, what are you saying? You’re a Jedi!” Jaden told him. Rosh seemed a bit confused for a moment. “No, I…” he started to say. “Enough talk! Rosh, finish these puny Jedi so we can complete our task!” one of the twins said. “Yes, if you two are too weak to join us, then we can’t let you stand in our way,” Rosh said. So Tony and Jaden were forced to fight their old friend even though they didn’t want to.

 

Finally they had Rosh at their mercy. Kyle ran into the room and started to come forward to help them, when a blast of lightning brought all three of them to their knees. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Did you really think I would give up my new apprentice so easily?” asked woman from behind them. Tony and Jaden looked up to see a woman covered with tattoos, scantily clad, with a purple mask of sorts over her eyes, wielding the same scepter Tony and Kyle had seen at the Valley of the Jedi and the one Jaden had seen at the Academy when she first arrived there. Kyle seemed to recognize her, though, because he addressed her by name, “Tavion.” “You should have killed me when you had the chance, Katarn. Your pathetic Jedi mercy is a weakness that shall cost you your life,” she said as she shoved Kyle into a wall with the Force, “and the lives of your Academy’s students, but not you my dear Rosh. Come,” she finished. Rosh obediently got up and said, “Yes, Tavion.” “Rosh, no!” Jaden shouted. “Fool! Your petty friendship cannot compare with the power of the dark side!” Tavion declared triumphantly. “So this is what it’s come to, Tavion—stealing scraps of the Force like some sort of intergalactic parasite?” Kyle mocked her. “Spare me your self-righteous pity Katarn. You may have shamed me when you spared my life before, but that was before I found this. Now I have a new master, one who has promised me the power to destroy you and all the Jedi,” Tavion declared triumphantly as Kyle shook his head in disbelief. “Ragnos? What can a dead Sith Lord give you?” Kyle asked. “Everything I have ever wanted. Not that you’ll be around to see it,” Tavion replied as she called Jaden’s lightsaber to her and sent it soaring around the room, giving a new meaning to the expression ‘bringing down the house’. Kyle managed to hold up the debris long enough for Jaden to cut them all free and they made it back to the Raven’s Claw and went back to the Academy to tell Luke the bad news about Rosh and Tavion.

 

 

 

“We looked everywhere after getting free, but Tavion had already taken Rosh and fled,” Kyle sadly told Luke. “So now we know who is leading this cult, but it still doesn’t explain why there are so many dark Force users.” Luke said. “Some of Desann’s leftover Reborn were with her. As for the cultists, Jaden has a theory,” Kyle said, then turned it over to Jaden. “If the scepter can store the Force, maybe it can release it too. Tavion could be using it to empower her followers,” Jaden suggested. “Corrupting Disciples with the dark side of the Force. That would certainly explain a lot of things. Did you get a good look at the scepter?” Luke asked. “Yeah, I’ll bet it belonged to Ragnos. Tavion purchased it from a merchant on Commenor, then she killed him,” Kyle said.

 

*MISSIONS 2-4 (YALARA, TANAAB, AND ORD MANTELL) MENTIONED ONLY AS MISSIONS TONY GOES ON. NO OR SCANT DETAILS.

 

After that, Tony went on three more missions with Jaden, the first of which was to find out if there were Disciples of Ragnos at Tanaab. When Tony and Jaden got to Tanaab, they ran into an unexpected surprise that would be in their nightmares the rest of their lives. It was a mutant rancor and it spent the whole time chasing them. “How on earth do we kill this thing!?” Tony shouted as they tried desperately to outrun the rancor who clearly thought they were its next meal. “I don’t know. Nothing I’ve done so far seems to work on it. We need to find something else!” Jaden shouted. Finally they came across a conveyer belt with a switch near it. Tony flipped the switch and it lowered a crate level with one of the windows in the control station near the conveyer belt and Tony saw a switch near the top level of the station. That gave Tony an idea. “Jaden, can you hit that switch up there if I lure the rancor onto the conveyer belt?” Tony asked, pointing to the switch. “Yeah I can, but there is no way I’m letting you take on a rancor all by yourself,” Jaden replied. “Look, do you have a better idea? Besides, I’m not exactly taking him on, I’m more luring him there so we can take him out. I have a plan,” Tony said. Finally Jaden reluctantly agreed to let Tony do it for lack of a better plan. Tony finally got the rancor onto the conveyer belt and Jaden hit the switch, which lowered the crate onto the conveyer belt, where the rancor became trapped between the crate at that end and a force field at the other end. When the crate finally reached the other end, the mutant rancor was pinned between it and the force field and crushed to death. “Let’s blow this place!” Jaden said, clearly shaken. “I’m with you!” Tony agreed, having had enough adventure for one day. They ran back to their ship as fast as they could and flew out of there to tell Luke and Kyle about the mutant rancor. Luke was very troubled when they mentioned the mutant rancor and was just glad it didn’t get into the city.

 

 

 

Then they went to destroy the weapons caches hidden on Ord Mantell and ended up fighting Boba Fett. Their final mission was to neutralize or destroy an old cloaking device created by a former Jedi Master that the cultists now wanted to control. So Tony and Jaden went to Yalara to disable it. They ran into some blue aliens that Jaden informed Tony were called Noghri and wondered how they got there. When they finally got to the next level of the structure, they got outside to find more Noghri fighting some Imperial Stormtroopers. Tony and Jaden didn’t even bother drawing their lightsabers. They just let the Noghri and Stormtroopers finish each other off and they used the Force to push the ones who remained off the ledges into the sea below. Finally they managed to get to the top level of the complex where they had to face down several dark Jedi. These were even tougher than the last ones, but Tony and Jaden had a plan. So Jaden planted the explosives while Tony finished off the dark Jedi. “Let’s get out of here!” Jaden shouted and she and Tony jumped off the building just as it exploded.

 

TONY GOES TO BYSS WITH KYLE AND JADEN TO INVESTIGATE ROSH’S DISAPPEARANCE

 

Then Tony went with Jaden and Kyle to Byss to investigate Rosh’s disappearance and complete Rosh’s mission since he never did. Things started to go wrong when an Imperial Dreadnaught showed up and pulled them in with a tractor beam when Kyle tried to fly away. Kyle sent Tony and Jaden to disable the ship’s defenses while he worked on the door so they could get out of there. They had to fight their way through numerous enemies including hazard troopers, regular troopers, officers, commandos, and some dark Jedi, but they finally managed to get to where the controls were. Unfortunately, someone on the ship apparently sent out a distress call because the next thing they heard was Kyle telling them over the comlink to get to the guns and take out the TIE Fighters that were trying to shoot down the ship they were in.

 

Tony and Jaden now had to get up to the top level where the guns were so that they could get a shot at the TIE Fighters. It took them awhile, so Kyle called them and shouted, “Jaden, Tony, we want this bucket of bolts to explode AFTER we get off it. Now get to the guns and hold off those TIEs!” finally they made it and Tony and Jaden each took a gun turret. Tony had never fired one of those things before, but he quickly learned how and between him and Jaden all three TIE Fighters were soon blown up. “Good shooting! I’m done. Meet me back at the Raven’s Claw,” Kyle said over the comlink. So Tony and Jaden headed back toward the hanger where they found Kyle engaged in a battle with several Stormtroopers and other enemies. Tony and Jaden whipped out their lightsabers and helped dispatch several of the enemies while Kyle finished off the rest. “Let’s get out of here. This ship is gonna blow!” Kyle shouted desperately. They managed to take off in the Raven’s Claw as the Dreadnaught blew up behind them.

 

When they got back to the Academy after that, Luke summoned all the students into the Assembly Room for an important announcement. He had a theory that Tavion was using the scepter to resurrect Marka Ragnos with the scraps of the Force it contained. Tony gasped. Could someone really do that? Either way, they had to stop them. “So we’re going to Korriban, huh?” Kyle asked. “Korriban?” Tony and Jaden both asked at the same time. “What’s on Korriban?” Tony asked. “Nothing much, just the burial place of a whole bunch of Sith Lords,” Kyle replied. “Oh. Okay,” Tony said. He and Jaden got everything ready for a trip to a Sith graveyard. When they got to the Raven’s Claw, though, Kyle pulled them both aside and informed them that he’d just gotten a distress signal from Rosh who apparently was on Taspir 3. Tony and Jaden both didn’t want to rescue him after what had happened on Vjun. They had both been promoted to Jedi knights after those events, but they still didn’t like the fact that Rosh had turned on them. Finally, though, Kyle managed to convince them by reminding him that Rosh was still his student and their former friend. Tony and Jaden reluctantly agreed and they headed for Taspir 3 to rescue someone who might be luring them into a trap, which didn’t make either one of them too comfortable.

 

KYLE RECIEVES CALL FOR HELP FROM ROSH FROM A CULT FACILITY ON TASPIR 3 AND THEY GO TO RESCUE HIM.

 

They arrived on Taspir 3 and neither Tony nor Jaden was too comfortable with all the lava they saw surrounding the place. “All right, we’ll go off in different directions to search for him. If we split up and search, we’re bound to find him.” Kyle told them as Tony and Jaden got out of the Raven’s Claw and first set foot on the surface of Taspir 3. Tony and Jaden set off to the left while Kyle headed off to the right. “I really don’t feel like we ought to be doing this. After all, Rosh did betray us and join Tavion,” Tony said to Jaden. “I don’t like it either, but he was a good friend to both of us in the past. Besides, Jedi don’t leave someone behind or give up on them just because of one betrayal. They give them a chance to redeem themselves. They only give up when they see the person isn’t going to be good again,” Jaden told him. “All the same, I can’t believe we’re saving his traitorous hide,” Tony told her as they ran.

 

JADEN AND TONY HEAD TO KORRIBAN TO HELP THE OTHER JEDI KNIGHTS IN THE FIGHT AGAINST MARKA RAGNOS

 

 “Is he gonna be all right?” Tony asked Jaden as they headed toward the infamous planet Korriban. “Rosh? Yeah, he’s gonna be okay. the bacta plants in the tank will hopefully heal his arm and allow it to be reattached. So, yeah, he should be just fine,” Jaden reassured Tony. Tony really hoped so because he’d really grown to like Rosh over the course of their adventures together. Soon they set down on Korriban where two of their fellow Jedi were waiting for them. “Jaden, Tony, you guys made it. Did you find Rosh?” one of them asked. “He’s hurt but safe. Kyle’s taking care of him,” Jaden replied. “Have you located Ragnos’s tomb?” Tony asked. “not yet. Master Skywalker and his group landed in another part of the valley to search for it,” the other Jedi replied. “We’d better get going,” Jaden said.” Hey, be careful. This place is crawling with dark Force users,” the other Jedi warned them.

He was right, too. The dark Jedi and empowered cultists were all over Korriban like ants in an anthill. That was what Tony kept being reminded of the whole time they were down there. They used their lightsabers plenty and it felt like they had to solve about a million puzzles and get through more dangerous situations than they could count before they were finally able to open the door that led to the valley where Luke and the others were. Tony felt like the place was a maze of pits and pitfalls all designed to trip up anyone who didn’t watch his or her footing. There were even Stormtroopers in this part of the valley and Tony felt like he’d already seen so many that he never wanted to see another one as long as he lived. Finally they were all dead and that was when Tony saw Jaden heading toward one of the tombs. Above the doorway was the statue of a Sith Lord Tony could only presume was Ragnos since he had seen his image in several places during the course of his missions. Tony followed Jaden up the steps to the tomb where he saw her slice down two rather muscular dark Jedi who tried to keep her out of the tomb. Then Jaden approached the doors and went inside, the doors shutting behind her. Tony pounded on the doors, but it was no use. They wouldn’t budge.

Finally, Tony went back out to join the other Jedi, hoping that Jaden was okay in there alone with Tavion. They managed to get rid of all the dark Jedi and cultists in the valley and were just heading up the steps to Ragnos’s tomb when they saw Jaden coming out of it. She threw her lightsaber and it sliced the door into pieces, turning it into a pile of rubble. She then turned back and started walking down the steps toward them. “It’s over. Ragnos will NOT be resurrected. The scepter is destroyed,” Jaden informed them. “and Tavion?” Kyle asked. “Dead. When Ragnos possessed her the strain was too much. When the scepter was destroyed and Ragnos left her body, there was nothing left,” Jaden answered. “Jaden, you did more than we ever could have hoped. You and Tony have both become true Jedi,” Luke informed them in a tone that clearly said he was proud of them. “Thank you, Master Skywalker, but we couldn’t have done it without Kyle,” Jaden said. “don’t get all mushy on me kid, come on, let’s get back to the Academy,” Kyle said, clearly embarrassed.

When they got back to the Academy, Tony and Jaden immediately headed for the medical bay to see how Rosh was doing. He was sitting up flexing his new arm. It sounded as if it might be mechanical, so Tony guessed they must not have been able to make his real arm fully functional again. Then Kyle and Luke walked in and Luke said, “I’ve just gotten word that they have located all of the Disciples of Ragnos and the remaining cultists have been rounded up. It seems they lost their powers when the scepter was destroyed.” “I hope that’s the last we see of them,” Jaden said sincerely. “You know, if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s never say never,” Kyle said seriously. “Rosh, I hope your experience has taught you the patience and humility that may one day turn you into a great Jedi,” Luke said to Rosh gravely. “Yes, Master Skywalker. Thank you,” Rosh said sounding meek for the first time since Tony and Jaden had known him. “you know, there’s still a galaxy full of trouble out there. Are you ready for another mission?” Kyle asked. “as luck would have it, I am,” Jaden replied and Tony emphatically agreed.

He went on many missions as a Jedi after that, helping people and upholding peace. He went back to visit his friends one day when a mission brought him to earth and his old friends couldn’t believe how much he’d changed. Tony knew that being a Jedi would always be a big part of his life now, but he also knew that he could count on his friends and that one day his dream of becoming one of the greatest Jedi Knights ever would come true. Tony became a great hero in both the Star Wars galaxy and our own, and his friends were proud to tell their descendents that they had known one of the greatest warriors and peacemakers to ever live.

****

* * *

[i] I chose Kyle Katarn because he is one of my favorite Jedi Masters from Star Wars. He is a character in the Jedi Knight games series, although he is not a Master until Jedi Knight 3.

[ii] I made Jaden a female in this story to kind of balance out Rosh. Trust me, that boy needs someone to keep him in line. Maybe between Tony and Jaden, Rosh will stay out of trouble. Ha ha.


End file.
